Vampire Change of Heart
by Charlottewrites
Summary: A group of vampires had come to an agreement to change. They want to be able to go on and live in the world. To do this they must change and get along with everyone. There are new laws in town. Before they would ideally blend in. If they don't learn they may all be wiped out. Now a smaller group has attacked the humans. The question is what can they do now?
1. Chapter 1

The Vampires Cool Off

They were going to change the vampires... They were all tired of being treated as if they were monstrosities. They didn't want to have to hide all the time. They were tired of always being in the dark. It was always dark. The blackness was starting to wear them down. They were even sorry. They were almost sorry. But not really for most.

For many they loved flying through the was nothing like it. The blood was ok and even they felt nutritious. Then they loved seeing the first little rays of light. The light couldn't really touch them. They hurried home, back to their funeral arrangements.

It helped to make friends. Their bonds were keen. They would kill to protect the others. They sometimes did.

The new rules of them all getting along were not easy to follow. There was a lot of new freedom. But in its place was a certain monotony. There were the rules of men. It was boring and trying.

They tried and tried but still nothing was right. They longed to

kill and do it in the old way. Following laws was so boring.

The next stage

Here we are at a new starting point for the vampire people. There were men and women. But they were mostly men. They were the most violent. Their respect for the human women was not good. They saw them as being unimportant. They were prey to them.

Some and it got to be more got more and more excited at the new idea. They could do as they wanted. Again they would be able to drink blood. Their immortality would become more stable. Some were afraid they would lose all their powers.

Walking in the light was not something they really thought of. It had been fun to go along with it in the very beginning. Now it was different. They were tired and strained. Vampires in other districts laughed at them and the new rules.

They had a little fear for the new leaders of their kind. But they felt they had a right to break the rules. It had been a few months. How long could this last anyway? Who could live as mortals could. Their cringing and stuttering in their way got to them. Many of the people did not mind their own business. Sometimes they even laughed and the children pointed at them.

The idea had been for them all to get along and not kill. There were several laws that had been made about it. The vampires were not allowed flying around at night. They could not just appear in someone else's house. It was kind of like the old laws.

The Killing

It was not right what the unholy vampires had done. They had found three women to feed on. They were barely grown women. They had screamed and screamed. Their clothing of light material had been ripped to pieces. Instead of working as individuals as they usually did, they went as a group. There had been about fifteen of them. Some did dirty deeds on them first. It was a group orgy of blood.

Instead of feeding on them in a normal manner to them, they had all gorged and gorged. They all drank the blood. They enjoyed the blood spilling on their chin and all over the ground. People had come and yelled at them to stop (from a safe distance) but they refused and kept it up. Then they laughed back at the people. The girls or women had died. It had really made a mess. It was abnormal behavior even for vampires. It was of course, disgusting to the town when they found out.

Some men had woke and gone to help but there was no way they could stop it. The vampires then flew away. That thoroughly confounded the men. In anger they threw things like rocks, but it did no good. Guns were useless. That was the trouble.

Everyone waited for a few days until it was safe to go out.

After this, old vampire hunting methods were used and not laughed at.

This was not to go unpunished. The town would survive and go on. Now it was up to the new council of vampires to find justice.

All of this gave a minister in the town the chance to proclaim to the people in the church that the vampires were filth and that they all needed to be wiped out. That would be including all their children that could be from men or vampire relationships. It was a tricky matter to deal with.

The minister yelled and yelled to the public. Priests also held up crosses and waved them about. This was sometimes in front of the vampires. The rest of the vampires were behaving. They was an undetermined amount of them.

All of this had been going on for centuries in the town. Was it time to stop it all or to try and get along? This was the question eating at the hearts of the men. That is as a figure of speech of course.

The council of vampires was now to decide what to do with those that had killed. People in town were angry and ready to get rid of them all. Something had to be done. It had to be decided quickly. People were planning and plotting attacks on their houses. Soon there would be a decision.

The council had enough power to follow through on the problem. That is if they had time to take care of the punishment themselves. It must be a judgement that would be respected by all.


	2. Chapter 2

It was dawn the time the vampires had decided on to punish the other vampires that were rebelling against their authority. It was important to keep order in the kingdom. Some were children more or less and for that reason they were being held for the time being as prisoners.

Only the other vampires could hold them because otherwise they would all have been able to escape. It was difficult to explain to people what it was. But there was a kind of invisible wall holding them. There was also the original law for vampires. That would prevent them from killing everyone in a village etc. It just made sense.

They began to drag them all out. It was not an easy task. Some would fight them. The crowd of villagers were stunned by what was happening. They just stared and waited. Then it began as they were dragged into the sunlight. Because it was early morning the sunlight was not enough to kill them immediately. The vampires began to scream in agony. The crowd began stepping back a little at a time. The vampires writhed and tried to get away. They were unable to accept their fate some of them. Some people wondered if they could call out to Jesus but it would probably not help them.

Many in the crowd of people held crosses in front of them. The vampires dying stared at them and some made horrid faces at them. There were those that laughed at them right to the end. Then and only then their bodies began to disintegtate as if by court order. It was by order of the vampires in charge of their fate. At the end there was nothing but their bones and then those began to crumble into dust.

At the end it was all done. Some in the crowd clapped. Others were crying even at the horrid sight. People wondered about them and what if after all this they were vampires as well? The sentence had been carried out. The crowd was pleased then. They all hoped they were safe now. It all seemed to be working out. The town had thought about it and realized they needed the other vampires for help.

Previous to this Henry, one of the vampires, had one of the other vampire trash kill one of his favorite girls he had liked. That vampire was rich and just laughed at him a little. He explained it was his thing and that she didn't matter. Henry had brought friends with him (mainly other vampires). Henry was angry but could do nothing. The others were also angry with this guy. He had gone too far.

"Did you kill her?," Henry asked.

"Why did you like her?," said the evil vampire grinning.

"Yes, she was a nice girl. We'd really like to leave the town alone." answered Henry in a far away tone.

"But I'm a vampire scoffed the evil one. It's what I do. What would you suppose?, " the vampire indulgently smiled.

The little Edgar went up to him and said, "We'll be going for now," giving him what he thought would be a dirty and manly look. Strange that the vampires mainly thought themselves still men.

They had been trying already in their way to get along with the towns people. That couldn't help. It had started a lot of it. He was a very bad vampire. Others kept to themselves more.

One of the guys had thought of things to do to get rid of him. He was already working on it. It could not be done alone. It would need a bomb or something. But now they had all done this. They were fairly satisfied.


End file.
